Guilty 2
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Starfire's POV on Robin's behavior during the events of Haunted.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me; I'm just trying to have fun.

This story is Stafire POV on Robin's behavior during Haunted.

GUILTY TOO

'From inside the tower.' That's what Friend Cyborg had said. Could that possibly mean that Slade was indeed back? Was that horrible creature truly alive? Shivers ran up my spine as I turned the corner towards the elevator. A loud noise made me jump. It came from Robin's room I realized.

I sighed, "Oh, Xhal, for what it that boy up to now?"

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Robin, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Star, come on in." I heard him respond.

I opened the door, but only walked in a little bit. I wasn't scared of him, I was just a little nervous about his temper. He was in his earthly night clothes like I was, however his shirt was a gray tank top and his pants with baggy and colored black. Oh, and of course he was wearing his mask that always hid his eyes. Why does he constantly keep them hidden from me?

"I heard a noise when I was passing to go to my room." I said.

"I…uh…" He stammered.

I gasped, "Robin, what happened to your hand?"

He looked at his down with a strange expression on his face.

"Huh? Oh I accidentally hit the wall when I was working out in the gym." He answered.

I stared at him unconvinced, because I knew he was lying to me. I walked up to him and examined his hand.

"Why do you lie to me?" I asked, softly.

He flinched, but didn't reply.

"You hit the wall on purpose, didn't you? You're angry at something? At me?" I asked, sadly.

He seemed surprised by the questions.

"You? No, why would I be angry at you?"

I glanced at my right arm where a bruise was. A bruise he had made. He cupped my chin and turned my attention back to him.

"I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help it, his words were like a knife, and I started bawling. I thought maybe he would start too so I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed a little confused by my reaction and I wondered why. Maybe he thought I would never go near him again.

"It's okay." I reassured.

He pulled away from me and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"No it's not, Starfire. It's not okay. I hurt you and that's not okay, understand?"

I sighed deeply, "May we lay down?"

"Of course."

He led me to his bed and pulled me on top of him. I snuggled against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yes."

I hesitated and bit my lip. I wasn't really sure how to ask without making him mad, but I needed to know.

"Starfire?" He asked in concern and what sounded like curiosity.

"What is it that makes you obsess over him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess, because he makes me feel worthless, like I can't defeat him on my own." He explained.

"Why must you defeat him on your own? We are a team, are we not? You are not worthless." I assured him.

"Yes, Star, we are a team. I just hate feeling vulnerable. I'm the only one on the tream that doesn't have any powers, which means I have to work twice as hard to keep up with every bad situation that's thrown our way." He said.

"I understand." I sympathized.

"Do you?" He asked with doubt in his voice.

"Yes," I looked at him sternly, "Robin, when you were Slade's apprentice I felt that perhaps I was never going to get you back, but you know what? Even though I was upset I was also confused. I knew in my heart that you would never betray us. It did not make sense for you to willingly join Slade when I knew how much you hated him, and when we found out that the only reason you were working with him was to keep us alive, I became overjoyed. But then I became angry. I wanted to rip Slade's head off of his body and feed him to the shrieking glupnorks on my home planet."

"That's the point, Star. He's done so much damage that every time he gets away I felt like I had failed you all as a leader."

I sighed and pushed some strands of hair out of his face, "Robin, he is gone. We all saw him die in the lava."

"How can we know for sure? What if it was just a robot like all the other times?" He asked.

"We do not, but we will be with you if he ever does come back. We'll also be by your side."

He just stared at me; it was like he was looking straight into my soul. He then pushed me over and rolled on top of me. The position was strangely comforting. He put his hands on each side of me and scooted back a little. My heart skipped a beat as he kissed my bruised arm repeatedly.

"I promise to never hurt you again. Please, forgive me." He begged.

"Shh, I do forgive you," I said and rubbed his back in a soothing manner, "You were not thinking clearly."

"That's no excuse. I'd rather die than hurt you again." He said.

I kissed him lovingly in appreciation for his words. My hormones took over and I could tell his did too.

"Oh, Robin." I moaned.

"Richard." I heard him mumble.

"What?"

I felt him tense for a few minutes before he finally said the word again.

"Richard. That's my real name." He explained somewhat shyly.

"Richard." I said the name aloud thinking it over before kissing him again.

"Thank you." I whispered as we parted.

"For what?"

"For opening up to me. Your name is absolutely handsome." I said as I leaned in to nibble on his earlobe.

"Handsome?" He asked, cutely confused.

"Yes," I laughed, "Handsome. Just like you."

He blushed as I kissed him on his forehead. He turned to look at the small clock on his table and frowned then turned back to me.

"We should probably get some sleep."

"I agree." I nodded and started to get off the bed.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" He asked.

"To my room." I answered, uncertainly.

He grinned evilly, "No, you're not." He grabbed me by the wrist and started tickling me.

"Eep! No! Richard, stop!" I begged between fits of giggles. He kissed me after we finally calmed down. I wrapped my arms around him with a yawn. He kissed me and I knew that everything was absolutely perfect.

Alright there you go! Please review!


End file.
